1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for applying and artificial fingernail.
This invention relates generally to a device for applying and artificial fingernail and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a device which firmly and securely holds an artificial fingernail in the proper place while artificial fingernail adhesive dries, thus, securely fastening said artificial fingernail to a real fingernail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently used methods of applying fingernail adhesive and the like to a fingernail consist of placing the hand on which the nails are to be applied on a book or a table beneath a light in a room. After the nails have been treated with adhesive, the hand is moved rapidly back and forth or blown upon by the nail adhesive while pressure is applied to the artificial nail.
The above procedure results in an uneven, unprofessional-like application of the adhesive due to the fact that the pressure is insufficient to provide a proper adhesive forces on the nails and the fact that the adhesive ripples in an attempt to dry it.
The present invention is designed to easily hold and clasp on each nail for 5 to 10 seconds, releasing easily with no mess or glue sticking to the press or on the fingers.
The present invention also overcomes the problem of a person attempting to apply artificial nails on oneself, especially, to the opposite hand of a right or left handed person.
The present invention also would overcome the prior art drawback of waiting for several weeks for a beautician and/or technician to do the nails. If a person breaks a nail, seconds later, a new one can be applied by themselves.
The present invention is also great for travelling and busy women on the go as well as being less expensive than a beautician.
Numerous innovations for an artificial fingernail applicator have been provided in the prior art that are described as follows. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention as hereinafter contrasted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,587,983
Lance R. Wissman, Sandra D. Bouwer, and Cheryl L. Jeluso
Method of installing an artificial toe or finger nail at the site of the surgical removal of the natural nail
An initially plastic mass is interposed between an artificial nail and a toe or finger nail bed under gentle pressure, after applying a parting agent to the nail bed. The mass bonds to the nail, and separates from the nail bed at the parting agent as the nail and mass are removed. The parting agent is replaced by a clinical adhesive.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,547,363
Bernhard Joos
Preparation for strengthening, particularly hardening, living finger nails
Preparation for strengthening, particularly hardening living nails and method of using same which comprises the successive application of two separate product components. The first component contains, as a polymerizable compound, dimethylol ethylene thiourea, a purine, water and an organic solvent or blend of solvents miscible with water, said first component having a pH in the range of between 8 and 10. The second component contains, as a polymerizable catalyst, 0.1N to 0.5N hydrochloric acid, an amino acid, and an organic solvent or blend of solvents miscible with water, said second component having a pH in the range of between 1 and 3.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,923
Finger nail retainer and tweezers
John S. Schantz
A finger nail retainer and tweezers for use with a conventional nail clipper. The retainer and tweezers is used with a conventional nail clipper having a pair of elongated cutting blades fastened together at a rear end and having cutting blades at a forward end. The retainer and tweezers is made of spring steel and is of a generally V-shaped construction fitting over the pair of cutting blades and covering the space therebetween to retain nail clippings. The retainer and tweezers when removed from the nail clipper can be squeezed together and serve a particularly advantageous function as a tweezers. The retainer is simply adapted to be fitted over the nail clipper by inturned bottom flanges on the arms and inturned guide elements spaced above the flange elements to bit over the opposed sides of the bottom cutter blade while permitting the movement of the uppermost cutter blade. The flange form a narrow throat at the rear and an enlarged opening receiving a key ring. The throat restricts passage of the key ring but can be widened by spreading apart the retainer arms to pass the key ring to disengage the retainer therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,312
Self-sufficient Fingernail Treatment Salon
Morris Sussman
A self-sufficient finger-nail treatment salon in which the user is supplied with bottles of nail polish, nail-working tools, and means to illuminate the nails with light rays simulating the environmental conditions under which the nails will be exposed. The salon includes a console housing a bulb whose rays are selectively filtered to provide the desired illumination, and a blower drawing air heated by the bulb and directing it through an open-ended duct whose upper wall serves as a work counter for applying polish to the nails, the heated air discharged from the duct being used to dry the applied nail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,871
Nail polish dryer
John J. Sigman
A nail polish dryer comprising an upwardly open bowl shaped body having a centrally located upward extension spaced inwardly from the periphery. The extension is provided with a support for the hand of the user which will position the nails of the thumb and fingers generally adjacent an annular space between the upward extension and the periphery of the body. Ports are provided surrounding the upward extension to direct drying air against the nails of the user. Preferably a switch activator is provided at the top of the upward extension adapted to be activated by the weight of the user's hand. A blower and preferably heating means are provided within the body and the blower directs heated air against the nails of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,206,556
Nail polish machine
Paul F. Sabo
A device used for the application of fingernail polish and the like comprises a housing, a finger insert for positioning a finger on the housing, lighting means in the housing for providing direct illumination on the finger insert, a motorized fan for drying a polished fingernail, means for actuating the lighting means and the motorized fan, an air inlet in the housing for supplying air to the fan and an air outlet in the housing for directing air blown by the fan at the finger insert so that when a fingernail is polished it is quickly and easily dried without moving the finger to a new location.
Design U.S. Pat. No. D334590
Clamp for use in cosmetic schools for training in fingernail preparation
The ornamental design for a clamp for use in cosmetic schools for training in fingernail preparation, as shown and described.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,416
Control Improving Components For Fingernail Clippers
By providing separate, easily mountable members which incorporate finger/thumb receiving and holding zones constructed for use and access by individuals with reduced or impaired manual dexterity, a control improving and enhancing system is achieved which is mountable directly to conventional implements, such as manicure implements. Preferably, each control improving and enhancing system is constructed for being quickly and easily securely mounted to existing implements and may be removable therefrom for use on other implements. In addition, each control improving and enhancing system is constructed with enlarged, specially constructed, readily accessible, easily employable finger/thumb receiving and supporting zones which are positioned to assure complete operational control of the implement, thereby enabling individuals with reduced or impaired manual dexterity, or with varying stages of joint diseases, such as arthritis, to naturally and confidently use the implements.
Numerous innovations for an artificial fingernail applicator have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.